zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Spellbook
A spellbook (魔本 mahon, lit. "magic book") is a vital item used in the Battle to Determine King of the Mamodo World. All mamodos participating the in battle in the Human World hold one in which only certain chosen partners can read. Design A mamodo's spellbook has a box at the top of the cover which has various symbols of straight and slanted lines with tiny lines underneath, while in the center of the box is a sun-like symbol with a spiral in the middle. In the middle of the book on the front and back cover is the symbol of Mamodo World: Five circles with lines interconnecting them. The spine of the book has a large black dash at the top, while underneath is a box with dots at the top and bottom and a star in the center. The spellbooks come in varying colors, each one differing for each mamodo; in the second movie, Dr. M2 theorized that the colors may have some connection to each mamodo's powers, though, this theory is false as there have been cases where mamodos with the same type of power had different spellbook colors such as Zatch having a red spellbook while Zeno had a silver spellbook while they are both capable of using Lightning Magic. The pages of the spellbook are filled, from top to bottom, in a text unreadable to humans and, because of its ancient origin, to the mamodo who wields it as well as others. Only when a portion of text becomes the same color as the spellbook itself does it become readable, but only to the human who owns the book. However, this is questionable when Zofis points out a dangerous spell, "Girgadom Barsuruk," to Roberto Vile in Demolt's book, hinting that he was able to read it. On the other hand, the text may be distinguishable to mamodo once it has appeared. Purpose As stated before, the text of a spellbook contains spells that the book's corresponding mamodo wields. Sherry Belmont explains that the books are like special instruction manuals for battle in that they require the power of the human heart to read them; in other words, strong emotions such as love, determination, anger, or hatred, must be felt in order to activate the spells. This power of heart is known as "strength from within" ("heart energy" in the original), and is displayed through the book radiating with light and energy when a spell is read or while storing energy. In addition, higher amounts of strength from within are needed to cast more powerful spells; however, there is a limit to the strength from within that a person can unleash, and therefore, how many spells they can use at a time. In some cases though, the humans can produce seemingly limitless amounts of strength from within and cast spells for a greater duration of time. In the beginning, only the first spell is readable, due to the mamodo's powers remaining dormant in the Human World; Dr. Riddles and Kiyo Takamine reveal that this is characterized by the unreadable text in the book, signifying that the words—the spells—have yet to be written. Only through the maturation of spirit or the awakening of strong, specific feelings in the mamodo can new spells be unlocked and become readable; most times, the strong feelings that the mamodo feels characterizes the new spell. It is even possible for a new spell to appear but immediately not be readable, such as in Tia's case, when she gained the Chajiru Seshirudon in addition to the Chajiru Saifodon spell following her battle with Momon, but it only became useful during the final battle in Faudo with Zeno and Dufort. It is also possible for a previously readable spell to increase in power based on how many lines of its respective page are readable, as demonstrated by Zatch's and Gash's Zakeru. If a spellbook comes in contact with an offensive spell from a mamodo other than the one to whom it is connected, or if it is lit up through normal means, such as with a match or being thrown into a fire, it catches fire itself. When a Spellbook catches fire, it will not stop burning as the mamodo it belongs to will begin to disappear and return to the Mamodo World. Once the book is fully burnt, the mamodo completely vanishes, losing all claim to the throne. In various situations, it is shown that it is still possible to cast spells even while the book is being burnt. However, it is also possible to accelerate the speed at which the book is burnt through striking the spellbook with another offensive spell. It is even possible to burn a book indirectly if a spell is strong enough; for example, in the first appearence of Bari, he hits another mamodo with a direct sustained attack, and that mamodo's spellbook burnt up from the owner's hands. Ultimately, the objective of the battle is for each mamodo to burn as many of the others' books as possible until only one mamodo is left standing. In both the anime and manga, Zatch's book change color from red to gold, pulling out the book's true power. In the manga, Zatch is offered assistance from mamodo that have returned to the Mamodo World and Kiyo is able to read and use their most powerful spells through the golden book (nearly all Shin-level spells except Danny, of whom Zatch merely used his one healing spell) even without heart energy. The book returned to its normal color and power after the defeat of Clear Note. In the anime, the spellbook turned to gold in the last episode, it used as a power increase for Zatch to allow him to fight on equal terms with his brother Zeno, and remained golden during their impending fight with Sherry and Brago. Because of the powerup being reached by other means in the manga and the golden book coming later, there is a difference in the golden upgrade. In the Mamodo World outside of the battle to determine King of the Mamodo World, spellbooks aren't required for mamodos to cast spells and they are able to cast spells on their own in their own world, as shown in a flashback of episode 15 of the anime when Zatch attempted to cast Zakeru in the Mamodo World as well as in the introduction of Konjiki no Gash!! Gaiden: Friend. Colors See also * Golden Spellbook, a special type of spellbook transformed from any other colored spellbook through determination that either grant the user all of the spells of their supporters (in the manga) or increase the mamodo's strength, speed, and spell power (in the anime). * White Spellbook, a special type of spellbook owned by the Black Knight and used by Wiseman that has the power to suppress, absorb, and steal any active spells in the area. Any spellbooks that have all of their unlocked spells stolen/absorbed turns white and becomes unusable. Category:Objects